


December 8th: Naughty Christmas

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron was attending a Christmas party at his job for the first time that wasn't his department. Things are going to go very well.





	December 8th: Naughty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Naughty Christmas (Goblin in the office) - Fat Les
> 
> Jackson Grimes borrowed from creator with permission

"You do realize that this could be considered stalking right, Aaron? Aren't you a lawyer? Aren't you supposed to know this already?" Jackson Grimes asked as he came up behind Aaron. Aaron turned his head to look at his best friend.

"Yes, I am a lawyer, and as long as I don't seek him out outside of work, it can't be considered stalking." Aaron looked at the man who Jackson was talking about. There was an experiment going on in the corner that Aaron was raptly watching. Aaron had already been assured that any chemical that could explode or catch fire was not out for anyone to use.

Jackson laughed and slung his arm that did not have a drink it in over Aaron's shoulders to kind of hug him, only he didn't pull back when he was done. They stood there like that as the science-minded staff of Grimes Tech got their party on.

"You are right that I have never been to a party like this," Aaron said. He lifted his beaker of punch of some kind up to his lips. The party had been well on it's way to where it was now before Aaron had got there. A late day in court over a patent as well as finances of said patent had made Aaron's arrival at the party late.

Jackson tried to go to the parties of all of the departments as each one did theirs on their own. Jackson didn't care much for doing a big party that everyone was at. It was much better to let the departments do their own thing. It also stopped departments from fighting with each other as they were wont to do sometimes. Aaron usually attended the upper management party that was held at a different location, usually somewhere with an open bar. It wasn't stuffy, but it wasn't this kind of chaos. Aaron had been on the legal team for years, fighting Jackson putting him up higher. Aaron didn't need or want that kind of position, but after years, Aaron had finally taken over as the CFO of Grimes Tech after Leonard who had held it since the start had finally stopped waiting for Aaron to take over.

Aaron's career path at college had changed when he had met Jackson. Aaron had been part of the way through a criminal law degree when meeting with Jackson and getting to be close friends had made Aaron change to financial and patent law. Aaron had stayed as the leading lawyer for Grimes Tech, even adding a few other degrees over the year, including his Doctor of Juridical Science while working at Grimes Tech. Aaron loved the law, and he loved defending it, but the change of pace was nice. Aaron still took a few cases for Grimes Tech a year, and no one complained about him stepping on toes. Hell, the lead lawyer would pass on a few that he thought Aaron was interested in.

Which was how Aaron had met Doctor Spencer Reid. Aaron knew of him and had seen him in passing throughout the years as Spencer had signed his first contract with Jackson when he was just starting out in college. Aaron had been the one to handle that, meeting with Spencer and his school appointed lawyer to discuss the terms of the contract. Which was better than most contracts that adults got working for Grimes Tech but then Jackson would instead cultivate a good mind than try and change one once the person was grown.

Spencer had been hired in as a consultant at the age of just turned thirteen. During the summers he worked at Grimes Tech in any capacity that he was legally able to do, due to his age, and during the school year his only focus was grades. Jackson paid his education fees as well as for a single dorm, mainly due to his age. Jackson didn't limit Spencer's education at all. In fact, he would pursue any avenue that he wanted, and Jackson would pay for it. The only condition was that Spencer work for him for ten years, paid position after he obtained his last degree. Which again was set by Spencer and not Jackson. Technically Spencer could have kept on getting degrees, and Jackson would have paid for it. Once Spencer had turned eighteen, he did more work for Grimes Tech during his summers off from school than some people got done all year in the lab. That was why Spencer had stayed in school until he turned twenty-two, gaining a lot of degrees including one in psychology.

Aaron had forgotten about Spencer until just under a year ago when he had taken his first court case after stepping down from the head lawyer position for Grimes Tech. Aaron had taken it because it was a patent case and someone was fighting that they had rights to something that Spencer had made. When Spencer had entered Aaron's office for the first time with a woman behind him pushing a dolly full of boxes while he had two in his arms as well, Aaron knew that this case was going to interesting. He just hadn't thought about the fact that this young man was the same young man as before. Aaron had also not realized that someone in their late forties could get a crush on someone. The boxes had been full of the notes that Spencer had made on his project going back nearly eight years.

The court case had taken two months of at least one court session a day. Since it was a judge who was presiding over it and not a jury, the case had to be fit around the Judge's schedule. The case had been arduous, and none of that was the fact that they were losing. It was keeping Spencer from pissing off the judge. Spencer was well aware of his intelligence, and he knew exactly how to use it to cut people down. Aaron blamed Jackson for that who mentored the boy. Jackson had remodeled his company and expanded the non-technological science department to attract Spencer. While Grimes Tech was still the leader in technology all over the world, the other sciences were slowly making Jackson more money than they were losing him.

Aaron jumped a little when a cheer went up. Aaron looked at where the cheer came from and found that whatever Spencer had been doing was done and there was a growing ooze of something leaking everywhere. Jackson was laughing his ass off.

"He likes doing this. It was one of the first things that he did to piss off a boss who had decided that Spencer didn't belong there. The man came in to find his desk covered in that, hard as hell. The man had bitched for an hour before going to security. However, someone had already hacked the feed and made sure that no one could see him do it. Spencer was fifteen, and that was when I realized that I needed to up my security because no one should have been able to do it, even from inside. That's when I found out that I had a group of people who were working with Spencer to make sure that he was defended."

"That was Doctor Chesterfield right?" Aaron asked because he remembered that. He had been one of the ones who had processed the man out. He had verbally abused his underling and Jackson didn't and still does not allow it.

"Yes."

"How can it be cleaned up?" Aaron had heard of the pranks that happened in the science departments, nothing had ever tipped into dangerous, but some departments were their own brand of hilarity.

"Watch." Jackson pointed at someone who was coming up behind Spencer with a spray bottle of something clear. He sprayed it up into the air, and as soon as it started to land on the large lump, it collapsed. There was just a fine dust of powder everywhere.

The people who had been watching started to gather up brooms and dustpans to clean it up and dumped it into the trash. Even half sloshed they cleaned up after themselves.

"I'm glad you were able to make it."

"I think there was a threat if I did not even though this is not my department at all."

"No, but as CFO you need to be seen around. This will help people get to know you."

Spencer washed his hands and Aaron watched him as he made his way to talk to a few newcomers before wandering over to where Jackson and Aaron were holding up the drink table.

"Excuse me," Spencer said, and he pointed behind Aaron to where the punch was. Aaron moved out of the way. Spencer picked up the ladle and poured out a little bit and took a drink before smiling and filling up his cup all the way. There were cups with names on them and Aaron saw that a few had gummy worms in them. Aaron knew that most of the cups used for the department were reusable, but he didn't think that carried over to parties but at least in Spencer's department it did. Outside of Jackson, Spencer was the youngest person to be a department head. Not a single person in the department except for the asshats protested it, but the sciences were getting used to Spencer's weird managing and were flourishing.

"Having fun?" Jackson asked.

"As if I ever don't. Though I am told that the fun is just beginning."

"Really? This is usually it for these parties." Jackson looked at Aaron and winked.

Aaron wanted to shove Jackson's head into the punch bowl. Aaron was glad just watching Spencer from a distance. He didn't need anyone in his life. He was quite happy in the veritable mansion that he lived in with Jackson and their staff. He was happy with that and didn't need anything else. Especially not a lover. Aaron was happy with his group of friends that he had sex with when he wanted it. Aaron hadn't got into a serious relationship since his last boyfriend had publicly blasted him in the papers for breaking up with him. While Aaron didn't mind sleeping around if he wasn't attached, if someone was in a committed relationship, there needed to be monogamy and his boyfriend had agreed to that yet had kept on sleeping around.

"Ana figured out after eavesdropping on me that I didn't have standard high school or college parties."

"And?" Jackson asked.

"I've never played seven minutes in heaven or spin the bottle or anything like that, so she's turning them into the same game. Whoever the bottle lands on will have to go into the dry paper supply closet and be stuck there for seven minutes. Of course, only those who are not in a committed relationship are allowed to take part. Hence-" Spencer raised up his glass of punch and downed it before filling it again. "I just wanted to make sure that Melendez had not already got to it with the extra vodka he's been threatening to put into it all night long. "

"He always makes it too strong too early," Jackson said with a grin on his face. He looked at Aaron. "So anyone who isn't in a relationship can join?"

"Yes. Ana brought in five bottles since there are so many of us. Four groups have already started, and the fifth is just waiting for me."

Jackson looked at Aaron and Aaron shook his head no, but Jackson just grinned at him. Aaron groaned and allowed Jackson to lead him over to where a group of people was sitting on the floor in a circle with an empty bottle of wine sitting in front of them. Jackson pushed Aaron down into a spot and then sat beside him. Spencer took up the only empty spot, and it was on the other side of Jackson. Aaron looked at the bottle and noticed that there was a hairline cut on the bottle and it looked like it was opened u and resealed. Aaron was about to ask Jackson about it when Jackson's hand clamped over his mouth. Aaron knew right then who Spencer's bottle spin was going to land on and he really wanted to punch Jackson. Unlike at their parties before, Aaron wouldn't be able to get away with it with Jackson just laughing. Though the short vacation would be nice.

Spencer reached out and spun the bottle with all of his might. Aaron watched it spin around and Ana, the second in command for this area of the sciences slipped her hand into the hole made by her crossed legs. The bottle started to slow, and it spun around until it landed on Aaron. Aaron was damned sure that it was a controller in her lap. Aaron didn't even look at Spencer. He looked at Jackson the entire time that he stood up. Aaron knew what that look on his face was.

Aaron leaned over so that he could whisper in Jackson's ear. "There are some days that I don't know why I am friends with you."

Jackson threw his head back and laughed as Aaron finished standing up. Spencer was already walking toward the closet. Aaron looked around and saw that other groups had different closets. Ana was standing in front of the paper supply one and Aaron glared at her as well as he walked toward her. Aaron knew that Ana was willing to do anything that Jackson wanted or even thought of.

Spencer was sitting on a crate inside the closet when Aaron entered. Aaron heard the door shut and lock behind him. He finally looked up at Spencer and saw that he looked nervous. Even if Aaron did have a crush on him, sometimes when Aaron saw him after equating the two together, Aaron saw the little boy who had been in that room.

"We don't have to do anything, Hotch," Spencer said. He gave Aaron a very weak smile. "I'm sure that someone else will come along for the both of us at later turns."

"And go back out there and face all of them and they know that we didn't at least kiss once? They are drunk, some more than others and they will never let us live it down." Aaron stepped closer. It might be his only chance at ever kissing Spencer and Aaron wasn't going to pass that up. He could tell by Spencer's words and his body language that he wasn't drunk. There was enough alcohol in him to let go and act stupid but not enough for him to not consent to even kissing. There were those at the party that was sober for that reason. This department knew each other, and they knew what each other would and wouldn't do. "Though I am older than you. I can see where you might not want to."

"NO!" Spencer leaned forward and then sat back like he had embarrassed himself. "No, it's not that."

Aaron raked his eyes over Spencer's face before looking down his body. He was dressed in one of the suits that Aaron hated. He hated it because he loved it. Spencer looked damn good in it, and too many people looked at him. There was something new to Spencer's body language. Something that Aaron had never seen before. If it weren't for the fact that Aaron had seen it in others, Aaron never would have figured it out. Aaron stepped up, making it to where Spencer had to tip his head up to where he could look Aaron in the face. His eyes were dilated. Aaron touched Spencer cheeks with the tips of his fingers. Spencer gasped and then bit his lip, trying to stifle that as his eyes also closed. Aaron wondered what Jackson and Ana might have been talking about that had concocted this plan to get them in a closet for seven minutes. Aaron trailed his fingers inward to where his middle finger of his left hand brushed over Spencer's lips before his thumb came up and pulled the lip from between Spencer's teeth.

"Can I kiss you?" Aaron asked because no matter the reason they were in the room, Aaron wanted to make sure that they were both into this.

"Please," Spencer said, and Aaron had never heard someone say the word please with such longing in it.

Aaron pressed his thumbs into the skin just under Spencer's chin and used that to tip his head up just that bit more to where Aaron could lean down and kiss him. Spencer hands tangled in Aaron's sweater that he had worn. It was a weird monstrosity that demand a shirt be worn under it because the holes were too big but Aaron felt fingers brushing the shirt underneath, so it was evident that Spencer's fingers fit through the holes. Aaron brushed his lips back and forth over Spencer's until he tugged Aaron forward just that little bit more. Aaron tilted his head to the side a little more so that he could get a good angle for what he wanted next.

Brushing his thumbs down the column of Spencer's neck Aaron pressed just at the pulse points there, and it made Spencer gasp. Aaron dipped his tongue inside, getting just an ever so slight taste of him. There was the taste of punch, the acridness of the alcohol of it but even under that, there was coffee. Aaron was pretty sure that coffee ran through Spencer's veins. Spencer's tongue met Aaron's on the way out and followed Aaron back to his mouth. Spencer's hands settled on Aaron's hips, gripping him tight as Spencer pushed him back.

Aaron started to disconnect their mouths to ask what was wrong when Spencer stood up. They were even in height. Aaron moved his hands down Spencer's shoulders to grab him at the crook of his elbows. Spencer pushed his tongue back into Aaron's mouth. Aaron allowed him to take control of the kiss and to direct it where he wanted it to go. Aaron was very interested as this would help him gauge precisely what kind of experience the younger man had.

Spencer pushed at Aaron where he had a hold of him, pushing Aaron all the way back into the door. There was a thump from that, and then a cheer went up outside of the room. Aaron felt how hard Spencer was already. He groaned into the kiss and stopped holding back. Aaron grabbed Spencer's face, letting go of his arms and decided that if that was the way Spencer wanted it, Aaron could give it to him that way. Aaron thrust his hips forward into Spencer, his cock hardening in his pants.

"You are naughty," Aaron whispered against Spencer's lips.

"I am. I've very naughty, but you are too," Spencer said.

"Why do you say that?" Aaron asked.

"I've heard the tales of things you and Jax have done through the years. I just never believed a single one of them until now." Spencer pressed their lips together again, his tongue wiggling between Aaron's lips to gain entrance. Aaron allowed it and let Spencer keep the kiss up while his hands held Spencer still.

They stayed like that trading kisses, and when pressed noses on faces stop breathing, they parted but not for long. Aaron would grab the back of Spencer's hair and held him in place as he kissed down his neck.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Jax and I have a standing 'date' for dinner. I'm gonna kick him away, and you are going on that date with me." Aaron didn't mean for it to sound like an order but the way that Spencer shivered as Aaron said the words, Aaron wasn't going to take it back. Aaron let go of Spencer's face to grab him by the thighs. Aaron lifted him up and carried Spencer back to the crate. He set Spencer down on it. Spencer's hands weren't idle as Aaron tried to kiss him again. Instead, Spencer worked on getting Aaron's pants open.

"I'm clean. You are clean. Jackson would never let you do anything like this if he thought you were unclean."

"What do you mean Jackson would never let me?" Aaron asked.

"Jackson has known about my affection for you for years. He's never said anything or done anything so either I got to where he thought I could handle you or you got to where he thought you could handle me. It might even be a little bit of both."

"Affection?"

Spencer blushed and ducked his head a little bit, Aaron tipped it back up to where they could look each other in the eye. Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"You do remember when you first met me right?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. At Caltech. You were thirteen, and I was near thirty!" Aaron said. He knew that his tone was scandalized.

"Yes, well. Jackson thought it harmless to tell me about you when I asked. It took him a few years to realize that it was more than just that we got along. But by then I was an adult, and he could say nothing about my choice of who I liked. I never wanted to do anything with it. Hell, I hadn't even been on a date at that point and was still a virgin." Spencer swallowed and licked his lips. His hands didn't stop moving and one cupped Aaron's balls in the jeans he was wearing. Aaron thrust into that hand and leaned down for another kiss. He didn't really want to think about Spencer harboring a crush on him for that long. Aaron had barely thought about him between the years at Caltech and to the now. That could be brought up later when Spencer's very talented, it seemed, hands were working Aaron's cock out f his pants.

Aaron felt the first lick on the head of his cock, and it was only then that he looked down.

"Yes or no?"

"Has anyone that you've ever had in this position actually turned you down?"

"Yes, but I was underage at the time and very confused." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are no longer so go ahead and have at." Aaron tangled his fingers into Spencer's hair, relishing in being able to touch it for the first time. Spencer licked at his cock some, his tongue going up the underside and then around the head and then back down the upper side. When Spencer pulled back from that, he took Aaron all the way inside of his mouth.

"Shit," Aaron said, and his hand tightened in Spencer's hair just a little bit. Aaron felt Spencer moan as Aaron's fingers tightened just that little bit more in his hair, so Aaron did it just a little more. Spencer swallowed around the head of Aaron's cock, and Aaron nearly came, and Spencer had barely done anything to him. Aaron knew that no matter what Jackson was going to know what happened in there. Jackson always knew when Aaron had sex. Aaron didn't care though. It seemed that everything from the damned dragging Aaron to the party to the spin the bottle was all part of an extended plan to get Aaron and Spencer together.

Aaron tried to focus on anything but Spencer's mouth sliding up and down his cock, his tongue pressing on the vein on the underside just the way that Aaron loved, and his teeth giving just a little bit of that edge. If Aaron didn't know any better, he would think this one of his dreams. One of the many dreams where he woke up with Spencer in his bed, sucking him just like he was at that moment. Yet this wasn't because Aaron would never dream of his happening in a closet.

Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock long before he came, pushing at Aaron just enough to where Aaron took two small steps back. Spencer slid to his knees and swallowed Aaron's cock again. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair tight in his fingers and started to gently pull Spencer's head up and down on his cock, letting Spencer control it just enough to where Aaron wasn't going to choke him. Spencer moaned around Aaron's cock, and Aaron looked down to see that he was stroking himself through his clothes.

"No, don't touch yourself," Aaron said.

Spencer's hands came up, and he gripped Aaron's thighs tightly before relaxing his throat just a little more to take Aaron all the way back into it. Spencer's head went lax, and he stopped moving.

"Fuck you, minx," Aaron said before he started to gently thrust into Spencer's mouth. Aaron knew right then that Spencer was going to be the death of him. He knew that, and he didn't care at all. Aaron sped up until he couldn't take it anymore. "Coming."

Aaron felt Spencer swallow around the head of his cock and that tipped him all the way over. Aaron had to grab the wall to stop from falling over. He didn't move at all as Spencer swallowed everything that his cock gave and even after when Spencer was sucking and licking Aaron near to the point of way too much, Aaron didn't move. Spencer stopped all on his own though. Spencer kissed Aaron's hip before moving up his body just a little bit. He pressed kisses up Aaron's stomach and chest, stopping at each of his nipples to give them a good bit of attention. Aaron let him do what he wanted because he wasn't sure that he could move at all. Not without falling over. Spencer let the sweater drop back down before he found Aaron's neck and pressed kisses there. Spencer's hands found Aaron's cock and tucked him back in, setting Aaron's clothes to rights. 

"Good?" Spencer whispered against Aaron's lips before he took his mouth in a kiss, his tongue finding it's way into Aaron's very unresistant mouth. Aaron could taste a little of himself on Spencer's tongue, and it made Aaron react finally. Aaron pushed his tongue into Spencer's mouth as he worked on getting Spencer's pants undone. Aaron felt Spencer's cock confined by underwear and it was leaking. 

"You like sucking cock?" Aaron asked as wiggled his fingers inside of Spender's underwear to draw him out. 

"Yes, Spencer said the S coming out a hiss as Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock. It felt warm in Aaron's hand, and the girth was just right. It was longer than any other cock that Aaron had ever sucked before, but he would adapt. Aaron let go fo Spencer's cock and grabbed his hips to hold him still.

Dropping to his knees, Aaron took a look at Spencer's cock for the first time. It was a little long, but Aaron just let it rub against his cheek as he went for the base to repeat what Spencer had done to him. 

"Fuck," Spencer said as Aaron's tongue licked up the head and then around to the top. 

Aaron saw Spencer grab the edge of the crate behind him, his knuckles going white right off the bat. Spencer gasped as Aaron finally took him all the way in. It was heady to hear those noises from Spencer's throat. Aaron didn't think that he had ever heard someone who responsive in his life. He tried to get Spencer off as quick as possible because they were on borrowed time. It had to have been longer than seven minutes, and Aaron was glad that someone hadn't just ripped open the door to catch them in a compromising position. Aaron made a note that he would make it wonderful for Spencer at a later time. 

One of Spencer's hands shot out and grabbed Aaron's hair, gripping tight as his breathing changed and his body started to tense. "Now." 

Aaron readied himself for Spencer's orgasm. Spencer's cock filled Aaron's mouth, expanding as he came. The release wasn't too bad tasting, so Aaron didn't have that reaction that he needed to pull off of the cock in his mouth. Also, he was pretty sure that it would be hard to get out of his sweater, especially given what they had around them. Spencer's cock took a long while to get soft in Aaron's mouth. Aaron tried to keep track of Spencer's reactions like Spencer had him and pull off when it was just getting to be too much, but Aaron's jaw started to protest before that point, so Aaron sucked as he pulled off and he nuzzled at the skin beside Spencer's cock before starting to put Spencer to rights. Aaron pushed up to where he could kiss Spencer. Spencer grabbed the back of Aaron's head and held him still as he started to devour Aaron's mouth, chasing the taste of himself in Aaron's mouth. It wasn't any wonder if head was Spencer's favorite sex act that he liked the taste of himself in other's mouths. 

Spencer disengaged their mouths after a few more minutes of kissing. He was blushing which Aaron found very cute. 

"I think I could spend the rest of my life making you blush and be happy," Aaron said. 

"Hotch," Spencer said, and he pushed at Aaron's shoulder. 

"Aaron," Aaron said. 

"Aaron." The sound of his name from Spencer's lips was good to Aaron. "Spencer."

"That's entirely too good sounding from your lips," Spencer said, and his blush deepened. He dove in for a quick and chaste kiss. Aaron indulged him and followed him back for another kiss. 

There was a knock at the door and then Jackson's voice. "Hurry up, or the door is coming off the wall." 

"Tomorrow?" Aaron asked. 

"Tomorrow," Spencer agreed. 

Aaron thought that his Christmas might be one of the best, if only for a rigged wine bottle and the machinations of friends.

# The End


End file.
